Minecraft: Hand of Mercy
by QueenCelina33
Summary: Steve did the impossible. He brought down the white eyed legend and brought him to his knees. But, all he wanted to do was help the being and release him from his isolation. Now, he has to get Herobrine safety with the supposed immortal's life on the line and hopefully change the other, showing what kindness truly is. My entry in a writing challenge by BlackDragon41.


_**Author's Note: Hello, my readers. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. "The Real Herobrine" yet, but I've hit a bit of an artblock and lack of motivation. I'll get back on it within a few days. So, my friend BlackDragon41 is having a writing challenge, where we can a) rewrite a chapter of one of her stories with a different outcome or b) write a future chapter of one of her stories. The winner will get a one shot by her. **_

_**So, even though I won a two shot story from BD, I couldn't resist this opportunity. If I do win, I'll give tell BD to give the one shot to someone else. This is a combination of the end of chapter 40 and the beginning of chapter 41 of her wonderful story, "Hero's Bane." You may want to read her story first. Enjoy.**_

**_Minecraft: Hand of Mercy_**

Steve quickly scooted backwards after seeing the sight of the old hero in front of him, breathing quickening and heart pounding wildly in his chest cavity. He felt his stomach flip at the sight in front of him, the white glow of his opponent's eye reflecting in his blue eyes. A large lesion had been opened across Herobrine's chest, instantly blossoming with crimson as his transcendent blood flowed. He looked down at the blade he had been using, seeing a darker red fluid standing out among the red aura of his blade. The miner saw the hero gawk at the gash, the fierce glow that had meant he had lost control slowly dulling out.

Herobrine's face became one of horror as he looked at the ragged wound, pain flooding the area. He felt a sudden pulse of agony in his body and he couldn't help but wail loudly, his voice echoing through the nearly empty clearing. This pain wasn't one that the powerful man had felt in centuries and he felt his knees start to bend inward as a sudden weakness began to take him over. It seemed to seep under his skin, through his muscles and into the very core of his bones, making him sick to his stomach. The Demi-God could feel his life fluid spilling down his shirt and he touched it with his fingers, before bringing them up to eye level. Red coated his middle and index finger, glistening in the pale blue light of the moon. Herobrine winced when he saw the blood, and he noticed something. His wound wasn't healing! He stood there gawking at the large gash, not even noticing the human slowly moving onto his knees.

Steve had seen the ancient man howl from the tenderness of his new wound, and when he saw his face of horror and pain, he felt his chest hurt. The pained expression written across his features was just like the one he had when he was being tortured in his public stoning, or when he was banished to the Nether and had been scorched and had his arm broken. Steve could still hear the piercing and agonizing cry of the immortal ringing in his ears as his wounds and arm bent so badly tried to heal. It had made him feel true human empathy for Herobrine, and after seeing his memories of his torture and the kindness Lionel always showed, he couldn't help but feel as though he was looking at a human being who had been attacked so mercilessly. The miner thought, _'__Oh, Notch… what have I done? I… I didn't mean to… to really hurt him. I just wanted… I didn't want to die.'_ The slashing was only his survival instincts kicking in and trying to defend himself, but look what it had done. Now Herobrine was bleeding out and to both their distress, the wound wasn't glowing with the soft white like he had seen before. Even now Steve could see his knees bending and his body shaking badly, his eyes starting to glaze over. Slowly, Steve moved up onto his knees. He only wanted to change the guy and help him see that not all humans were like Brutus or the people in the sovereign who believed him. Now, he had to help him before he possibly bleeds to death.

Herobrine let out a slight cough, a small bit of crimson flowing from the corners of his lips. The weakness was starting to blur his vision and make his breathing shallow. He couldn't believe it. The human had somehow managed to strike him and cause a great pain to move through his body. The Demi-God's life fluid was not only dripping down his t-shirt and jeans, but it also soaked into his gray boots and was forming a puddle on the ground. He could suddenly imagine himself chained once more to that cold stone pillar, blood pattering to the ground as he was wounded and healed over and over again, pain constantly being made and not stopping. Herobrine felt a sudden pulse of weakness in his bloody form and his knees wobbled, his sword falling from his grasp and clattering to the grass below as he instinctively wrapped his arms around the wound. The man didn't know how the human had managed to wound him, but he must've been so blinded in his white rage that he left himself open to an attack. Herobrine felt more agony and he let out a broken and rasping sob. He thought he felt something warm in the corners of his white orbs but he didn't care. It was far too much to bear for him.

Why? Why wasn't the wound healing? That pain from healing was quite agonizing, but it was much more tolerable than this. Was it… from the blade? He suddenly remembered which blade the miner was using, his blade of power. While Herobrine used his blade of wrath, the miner had used his blade of power and a sudden realization came to mind as to what was in the sword. The Diamond sword had been infused with part of his powerful crimson blood, but how could it stop his healing? He tried to think how that could be, but the pain and weakness was giving him a sudden headache and he couldn't even think straight. The ancient hero heard the sound of something brushing through the grass, causing him to snap his head up to the miner.

Steve flinched as Herobrine looked up at him, but calmed down after seeing the face filled with pure agony and weakness. He looked so innocent and his breathing was starting to become heavy, his chest was beginning to heave as though he was suffocating and his eyelids were trying to drop. The miner felt horrible and he knew that the being probably hated him more than he already had before and during the battle. But even at that, the Minecrafter still had to try and change the tortured ex-hero; he had to show him that his trust in Minecrafters and Minecraftians could mend and possibly turn into something like a truce… or even… friendship? That seemed way out of his league but maybe it could be possible. It would take time, probably more time than he wanted to spend, but who knows? Steve slowly moved towards the being with shaky steps, still scared by the powerful man though he was starting to grow weaker by the second. His blood flowed freely and if it wasn't in his body, Herobrine could possibly… no, he had to save him, the miner just had to.

Herobrine watched the shaky and slow steps, his eyes going wide. He growled lowly, but it turned into a choking gargle when more blood came up. Crimson mixed with saliva came from his mouth and the being felt like he was about to throw up any second from the weakness and a sickening feeling in his stomach. He heard the man stop for a second and the hero tried to step away, whimpering as he did so. The acute ache was unbearable and he smelt the salt as a warm fluid slipped down his face.

Steve had stopped when the being spit up slobber and blood, which made him want to spit himself, but he let a quiet gasp escape his lips when something fell down the side of the powerful entity's face; it was a tear. Herobrine was in so much pain that he was beginning to cry. "Herobrine," the miner said ever so softly. This caused him to look up at the human with his arms wrapped around his lower torso. He tried to glare at him but that expression turned to agony when he suddenly howled again. The Minecrafter held a hand out, causing a broken snarl to come from the other's mouth once more. Steve was actually terrified. Though the super human wasn't as much of a threat as before, he was still in very real danger with the fact that he could use some kind of spell from his mind or perhaps summon mobs to go after him. The Minecrafter stayed in his spot for a few moments, watching more and more blood patter to the ground, seeping through the grasses, before he moved closer, holding out a hand to Herobrine, and sheathing the sword. Herobrine seemed slightly surprised that the blade wasn't bringing any harm to the human and he himself was surprised. Steve must've somehow grown used to and gotten past the sword's effects but that wasn't what mattered now, what mattered was helping Herobrine and showing him that not all humans were selfish and traitorous.

"Herobrine," Steve's voice repeated. "Please, stop, I can help you." He carefully stepped ever so closer and the being tried to turn and run, only to slip on his own blood and fall to the ground with a loud thud.

**"****GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** came the scream of the white eyed one. Herobrine's wound stretched as he slipped and when he hit the ground he felt tenderness like no other in his body. He splashed into his blood, white dots exploding in his eyes when he hit the ground. He kept his eyes closed for several long seconds, trying not to sob or moan so as not to show weakness, though the agony became worse and he let a sob escape his lips, warm fluid stinging his eyes.

"Herobrine, stop moving," said a calm voice. "You're only hurting yourself more."

The immortal looked up and saw his inflictor moving closer with his blade in the scabbard and his hands held out like he wanted to help. Herobrine's eyes went wide and he screeched out as he moved up onto his feet, the wound on his stomach worsening and bleeding even more. He looked at Steve with a few stray tears falling down his cheeks. This man was the one who had just tried to kill him by slashing him on his lower torso and now he wanted to help him? His deep blue orbs were filled with what looked like worry and pleading for him to just let him help him, but after so many weeks of torture and after his own brother was murdered in front of him, the former Demi-God knew better than to trust the damned miner. There were so many promises and kind words made to him by the ancient people of the fortress and he accepted those words in hoping that the promises would be kept. Lionel was the only one who truly kept his word and he paid for it, but he had kept his promise.

Steve saw the man try to run again so he said, "Wait! Herobrine please, I just—" As an invisible force took over the man's body, the immortal stopped in his place, only half turned away from the miner, before his knees buckled inward. His breathing became heavy and quick. He was practically gasping for breath and his eyes dulled over a bit more. Herobrine lightly stumbled around as he tried to keep on his feet. However, Steve could see the weakness taking Herobrine over and he knew that even a superhuman couldn't keep standing up. He crumpled to his knees with a sob of defeat, throwing his head back from misery and sealing his waterlogged eyes shut. The Demi-God let his hands fly from his wound and onto the ground to keep himself up, the blood he had managed to block up trickling down his pants and onto the grass below. The smell was strong, stronger than Steve imagined and he covered his mouth as his stomach threatened to send up what was in it.

Once he composed himself, the blue eyed one walked closer to the hero. Beads of sweat popped out onto his forehead and dripped down his skin. He kept his pace slow should the man decide to strike out in a last attempt to protect himself. Steve let his hands fall to his sides and as soon as he was within a foot of the heavily breathing, god like man, he stopped and took deep breaths himself. Herobrine looked drained and put one hand on his chest, like he was having heart troubles. The Minecrafter got down onto one knee, grimacing from the soreness of the battle. To his surprise, Herobrine didn't notice as he tried to wipe the tears from his face. "Let me help you," he said.

Herobrine suddenly snapped his head to the right and saw the miner only a foot away from him. He let out a yelp and scooted back a few feet, breathing heavily with wide white orbs focused on him. At this point his eyesight was becoming very blurry and hazy and the man was starting to look like just a cyan and blue blob. The pain and weakness was literally trying to force him to close his eyes, to fall into a deep and drifting black, like the one Steve would drift into when he forced him into his coma like state. No, he wouldn't give into the weakness, he wouldn't do it. The being of power looked at the other who was on one knee and had wide eyes, like he didn't expect such a reaction out of the injured man. The movement however had been too much and caused even more waves of anguish to move through his form and another tear rolled down his face. Herobrine kept his eyes on Steve, giving a weak glare.

Steve saw the glower but he knew that it was just an attempt to not show how much he was really hurting. His brows furrowed in worry and just wanting to show the man that he was trying to help. Looking at the being, he moved so he was on both of his knees. He just had to tell him what he was thinking. "Herobrine, please, don't run away from me. I'm just trying to help you. I know that the people you used to live with so long ago had punished you for a crime you didn't commit, especially Brutus, but that doesn't mean all humans are the same. I'm trying to make you realize that. There are those in this world like that golden sentinel, but there are more people in this world who are brave and selfless, like Lionel or Connor… or even like yourself in your days as a hero. You were modest and brave and you cared for the people, even Connor. You treated him like he was a younger brother and he looked up to you. When you were with Lionel, you always looked so happy and you were an honorable hero. Your tone had such honesty and you were kind, yet fiercely loyal.

"I know that I'm not Lionel, but from what I've seen in your memories and when Lionel has visited my dreams, I am much like him. I just want to help you like he would've. This anger and vendetta you have on humans has made you into an isolated and lonely being, but I want to change that and show you that we as mortals aren't all the same. I've injured you unintentionally and I want to make it up to you. It was out of my survival instincts and I didn't mean it. It's obvious I owe a debt to you now, so I want to pay for the harm. Just please, don't run away. I will help you, but all I need is for you to… trust me?" Steve's voice was questioning on those last words. He knew that trust from the being who hated him was a long shot and it would be very unlikely he would come quietly and let him aid him, but he had to at least try.

Herobrine had listened to every word the miner had said while he focused on trying not to pass out and to breathe properly. Lionel had stayed by his side no matter what and this had led to his eventual death, and it was true what he had said about Connor and him. The young boy had sometimes accidently called him brother instead of Oreh or Brine and that was because he looked up to him like a sibling would. Lionel on the other hand was like a twin brother and saw Herobrine as an equal, a best friend whom he could go to for anything. That human had done so much for him and sacrificed so much else for him, even his own life, to keep the promise he had made the day they had met. It was the very reason he could never forget the silver sentinel.

* * *

_"__No matter what… I will make you free again, Herobrine! That I promise!_

* * *

_"__I—wi—will keep my prom—ise!"_

* * *

_"__I'm s—sorry I couldn't keep—ke—keep-p it…_

* * *

Herobrine could remember the words of his best friend and brother ringing through his mind and those words rang as clear in his head as the days he had heard them spoken. He knew that his brother wouldn't want him to be isolated and having a grudge against the humans of this world and especially against the very god whom he said was always watching over them and protected them. Even though he took his revenge upon the people of this world and slaughtered those who came to this land, deep in the back of his mind, Herobrine just wanted his brother to be here, to forgive him for every soul he had taken since that fateful day that he had returned from the Nether.

"Herobrine," said the miner, blue eyes locked onto him. "Please, let me aid you and show you that not every human is selfish and manipulative. Let me show you what Lionel passed to me." He held out a hand to the white eyed one, gesturing for him to take it as he stood up.

Herobrine growled and lightly bared his teeth at the hand. He honestly didn't want nor need help from the one who wounded him in the first place… but he knew that Lionel would've wanted him to at least try. If the miner tried anything, he could easily dispatch him, but he had to fulfill the promise he had made to his brother. He tried to stand, only to crumble back to the ground, onto his hands and knees. The Demi-God coughed violently and red escaped past his lips. Tears dripped down and into the large pool of blood from the terrible ache taking over his form. He looked around for his blade and spotted it a few inches away, taking and holding it in one hand. Herobrine expected it to give him some kind of strength, but it did nothing to help.

Steve could see the bloodied one trying to stand and use his blade for help, but it didn't do anything. Looking down at the other sword, the human drew it from the scabbard, causing Herobrine to snarl fiercely and try to move away. "No, it's okay, Herobrine!" he said desperately, trying to keep him from moving and worsening the already serious wound on his stomach. Once he got the being to calm down, he moved back down onto one knee, took his other hand, his right hand, and slipped the handle of the blade into his weak fingers. "This blade has given me strength, even though it's almost killed me too. You obviously need it more than I do. In fact…" Steve took the scabbard from his belt and tried to get it near Herobrine. He had a more calm expression now, but was still breathing heavily and lightly clenched his fists. The old hero was feeling so weak and didn't fight back as the man slipped the sheathe into the belt loops of his jeans. "If you can't hold one of the blades, use this." He then reached into his pocket, earning a look of confusion from the hurting Demi-God, before pulling out a roll of bandages and a bottle with a dark red fluid inside. "This is a Healing Potion I had gotten from Nigel. I was saving this for my own wounds, but you need it more than I do right now."

Herobrine saw the miner reach for his shirt and he lightly flinched, letting more clear fluid drip from his white eyes as the acute ache became more intense, his grip around his swords tightening. He didn't know what the man was going to do but he had a feeling that it would either make the pain grow or make him pass out.

Steve slowly reached over, seeing the white orbs watching his every move. His ocean colored orbs gazed up at him as he said, "Just relax. This might sting but it will help you and keep you from bleeding out completely." He got his hand ever so closer and stopped as Herobrine sobbed again, biting his lip hard to keep from screaming. Once the immortal composed himself, the human lightly pulled up his shirt and almost gagged when he saw the bloodied mess of a wound. It was worse than he thought with the skin around it frayed and torn and the crimson's smell flooding his nostrils. Steve took the potion and popped the cork, looking the hero in his white eyes, before pouring it into his wound. Herobrine cried out as the potion began to bubble and sizzle inside of his wound, lightly writhing around from the growing tenderness. The god like man couldn't help but let tears flow from the corners of his tightly sealed eyes, snorting and gasping for breath. The twinge was intense and felt as though he was once again burning in the oceans of lava he had fallen into when he first entered the Nether. He let out a quiet sob as his body shook from immense agony, his hands letting go of his blades and grasping onto the thick grasses below him.

Steve waited until Herobrine had stopped his cries, but stifled whimpers were clearly heard. He took the flattened roll of bandages and began to unravel it, wrapping it around the wound. The ex-hero hissed and winced loudly, still unused to the pain and felt more crimson flowing and slowly dying the gauzes red. The miner tucked the now white and red wrappings and tightened them the slightest bit. He returned his gaze to Herobrine's face and put a hand on his chest as the being sniffled and groaned. He felt truly horrible for causing this agony; he just had to help that wound heal.

The sound of Zombies moaning caught his attention, causing Steve to turn his head, blue orbs darting around in all directions. He didn't see any of the undead corpse creatures around yet but he could definitely hear them getting closer. The smell of both the old hero's blood and the wounds on his shoulder and neck must've reached them so they were now looking for what could be potential food. He needed to get himself and the weakened hero to safety, for there was no doubt in his mind that they would take the chance to take down their injured superior. "Herobrine," he said, catching the pained immortal's attention. "We have to get you somewhere safer so you can start healing."

Herobrine had somehow heard the moans despite his growing fatigue. He knew the mobs would try to take the two of them down and consume their bodies and with his weakened state that could prove dangerous to him. He was in no condition to fight so he just had to let the miner lead him somewhere to heal in peace. He didn't fully trust the man but this had created something between them that wasn't completely hostile. Herobrine took his swords into his shaking palms and breathed shallowly.

Steve could see that the hero couldn't even get back onto his own two feet so he needed to help him get up before the mobs came their way. He needed to get him somewhere, but where? The two could go to the fortress, but it would take until daytime to get there and the being needed help as quickly as possible. The miner's thoughts wandered over to Lionel's old home and like a Redstone Lamp going off in his head, he realized that he could get to the small house and help Herobrine. There may've been more wrappings and maybe another potion from the old adventurer there so that could be the quickest and best possibility of where to get Herobrine to. Steve looked back to said hero. "I know where we can take you that isn't too far from here and will be safe. I just need you to let me help you there. You can't walk very well so…" he put an arm around to man. "When we get up, lean your weight on me and try to walk."

White eyes looked into blue eyes and the immortal reluctantly nodded. The miner stood with his arm wrapped tightly around his doppelganger, taking him with him and getting him to his feet. The hero let out a violet cough and the miner felt his body trembling. He needed to get him back to the small hut as quickly as possible. The man leaned his weight on his human double and Steve grunted. "You're not exactly very light." Herobrine growled and Steve looked at him with wide eyes, waiting for a fist to come at his face. "Sorry," he said quietly. "Let's get you out of here." He began to take slow steps forward, his white eyed double limping along. His breathing was getting even heavier and he struggled to keep his eyes open. Steve bit his lip as the two slowly moved. Herobrine was trembling and his breathing was way too uneven. His clothes were covered in crimson and every so often a few droplets trickled down his t-shirt and onto the ground. The being needed another potion if there were any at the cabin, more bandages, and a prayer to Notch that he would be alright. If Steve could just show him a hand of mercy, maybe he would change in some way and he could show him that not humans were like the golden sentinel.

The two slowly made their way through the thick grasses of the plains, going only a few feet at a time with Herobrine's slowly deteriorating condition. His chest was feeling heavier and heavier each time he drew breath and his heart was pumping quickly despite his slow movements. Not even when he was being tortured or when he was trapped in the Nether had the Demi-God's heart beat this fast. It seemed to slam into his ribcage and hurt with each pump. He felt so tired and just wanted to slip into the world of the unconscious, but that could prove fatal with his wound still not healing on its own. Herobrine let another rough cough escape past his lips, his chest hurting from hacking up blood. He needed to keep going and get to his brother's old home so he could heal.

The being and the miner didn't say anything and only the sound of their footsteps and Herobrine's breathing were heard. Steve found the silence unnerving and decided to say at least something. He couldn't really have a conversation with the other but he at least wanted to say something. Taking a shaking breath, the miner said, "When we get there, Nigel may have left some potions for me, so that will help you heal a bit more." He expected at least a small grunt or noise of some sort as a reply but the man just focused on breathing to his surprise. Steve didn't really say anything more and decided to just help Herobrine get to safety—

An arrow suddenly flew past both of their faces and Steve jumped in surprise after feeling a small sting on his cheek. "Whoa!" He turned his head and watched as the projectile flew over the grass and landed on the ground several yards away. Pain pulsed lightly and he put a hand to his face, pulling it back and finding that he was bleeding. "What in the name of the Aether?" He looked at Herobrine and saw another arrow coming towards him, so he pulled the man to the side, eliciting a loud cry from him in the process. Steve looked in the direction of where the arrow had come from and saw a few Skeletons with their bows ready while trying to hide in the shadows. "Damn it," he muttered. He turned his gaze to Herobrine, who was still clinging on to him, both of his Diamond swords still in his grasp. He recognized the sword the being had given him to use with the crimson still staining it and he said, "I need to use this," as he took it from Herobrine's weak fingers. He slowly lowered the hero to the ground, barely avoiding another arrow. "I'll go and kill them. If something tries to come after you, just scream and I'll come back to help you." The being kept his gaze on the mobs, so Steve took the sword in both hands, determination written on his features.

One of the Skeletons drew another arrow from a quiver on its back and pulled the bowstring, before letting the arrow fly. Steve held up the Diamond blade and to his surprise, the arrow bounced right off of his weapon and off to the side. He broke into a sprint, his thick boots brushing through the grass at a quick pace. Another projectile flew towards his arm and it created a long cut but Steve ignored it. The Skeletons seemed to be surprised that the human was mostly dodging their arrows, especially since they were stronger than other mobs but the miner could thank the sword for the extra power. Another arrow was fired and Steve spun in a graceful circle, the flint tip just brushing his brown hair. He then picked up his pace and jumped high into the air, the archer in front of him pulling back its bowstring. He yelled out as he fell back towards the ground and brought his sword down upon the mob's head. The skull cracked open and several pieces fell to the ground but the mob still stayed standing so he brandished the blade and in one clean stroke, the bow had flown out of the mob's hands. Steve ducked when he had heard a small whistling noise and another arrow flew over him, hitting the Skelton right between its eye sockets. The mobs began to sway, giving the Minecrafter the chance he needed. Steve swung his sword into the archer's spinal cord, sending bones in all directions as it's outward structure shattered.

Adrenaline began to pump from Steve's fast beating heart and he felt his senses heighten in an instant. Clacking came from close behind and without thinking, the human swung a leg around and kicked the mob in the lower side, sending it toppling to the ground. He then tried to bring his blade down upon the boney form and the mob somehow rolled away in time. The miner turned and saw it trying to get back on its feet. The last Skeleton reached for another arrow and a crazy idea instantly flashed into the human's mind. He let the second Skeleton scramble up and quickly grabbed the mob by the arm. The third Skeleton fired its arrow so the man used the other mob as a shield, the arrow implanting itself into the back of the mob's skull. It went limp in Steve's arms and he tossed it aside, readying himself as the last archer reached back into its quiver. He could feel the excitement of battle flooding his senses and fueling his body, his breathing quickening and mind racing. The arrow flew and he moved to the side so the feathers barely brushed his arm.

Steve held the blade tightly as the red aura grew a bit brighter and he swung his weapon, missing the mob as it moved back. It rammed its bow into his chest and pushed him back a few inches, but he quickly regained his footing and blocked another arrow. Bones clattered as the mob sneered at him and launched another arrow, only for the human to duck under it. Steve quickly got up and ran at the Skeleton, blade raised above his head as a fierce battle cry rang through the air. The miner brought his blade down and not only shattered the bow, but also shattered the archer's ribcage, causing it to fall apart at his feet, finally bringing the battle to an end. He panted as the adrenaline of battle began to wear down, sweat rolling off of his face and down into the collar of his cyan shirt. Steve looked around at the shattered bones and broken bows at his feet, feeling a bit of confidence rise with his heartbeat gradually returning to its normal pace. He was starting to hurt from the shove in the chest and the cuts he had taken, but he had beaten the mobs and possibly saved himself and Herobrine from death. After taking a breather, the Minecrafter lightly sprinted back towards the injured being, a frown snaking its way onto his face and blue eyes going wide when he saw rivulets of crimson starting to flow from beneath the matching shirt of Herobrine.

White orbs had tiredly watched the small battle from the spot where the ancient man had been on his hands and knees and he gazed at the miner with his sword in hand. The sword didn't drain the man's strength when he took it from his hands but it still gave him the power he needed to fight the mobs of the valley that had been made stronger by the being. Steve made his way back over to him and his expression became more passive as the mortal hoisted him up onto his feet, his eyes scanning over each of the cuts made on his body. Herobrine stumbled in the process and nearly fell but the other was quick to wrap his arms around his shoulders and help him again. The white eyed one was impressed with the battle skills of the miner, but those were Skeletons he had been fighting. He still didn't know how he had managed to slice open his stomach. Shaking his head, he heard Steve ask, "Do you think you'll be able to make it to Lionel's small house?" Herobrine pursed his lips together as he thought, and he shrugged his shoulders, trying to look at the human through his eyes that were puffy from crying.

Steve took the red aura sword put it into the scabbard that was around the waist of the immortal, the other sword still in the injured one's grasp. He began to walk again and the being stumbled alongside him again. The two slowly walked in silence for the rest of the way to the cave system Steve had gone through, both too focused on the safety of the small house to even speak. They neared the cave and headed into the dark.

* * *

Raspy gasps for breath filled the cold night air and crimson dripped to the snowy ground below as Herobrine was practically carried up the hill to his brother's small hut. He felt so weak and he couldn't even move, he could barely keep his eyes open and it was a wonder as to how he was still in the world of the waking. Steve still had an arm on his shoulders but he was basically being hauled up by the miner. When the two men had been in the cave, they had navigated safely through it, watching for ledges and holes in the stone. But just as they were about to reach the exit, the hero had collapsed and Steve had to adjust his wrappings since they had blossomed with red. They were nearly to Lionel's house but the being didn't think he could stay awake for much longer. The agony still coursing through him must've been keeping him from passing out but who knows how long it would last.

Steve made sure to keep a good grip on Herobrine, gritting his teeth when they moved up the small hill and to the house that had once belonged to his distant grandfather. He looked at the white eyed being, seeing him gazing at the small house with half opened, glazing eyes. Herobrine looked almost like a corpse in the making and he gasped for breath at this point. His skin was paling from blood loss and the wound was still bleeding out."Just a little longer," he said to try and comfort the being or keep him awake. Steve's hand went to the doorknob and he pushed the door open, warmth coming from the small fire inside. He pulled Herobrine along into the room, shutting the door behind them.

Herobrine looked tiredly at the wooden house, taking in the area around them. The house had become a bit messy and it seemed smaller than he remembered. But, then again, it had been centuries since he had been here. There was a slight chill to the air, causing his already shaking body to shake even more than before. The miner seemed to notice this and he moved towards the burning block of Netherrack. The white eyed man found himself sitting on the floor while the mortal went and moved the bed closer to the fireplace. "It's cold by the window and the last thing we need is for you to get cold," said the human. "You can have this bed, I'll take that chair." A blocky hand pointed to a small wooden chair in the corner. The being softly nodded and let the man pull him up and onto the bed. The mattress was warm and he felt a bit of the pain come off of his body.

Steve took the pillows and fluffed them so when Herobrine lay back he was still looking up at the miner. He looked like he wanted to sleep and to drift off but at the same time he didn't want to show the weakness he was feeling for being so powerful. It seemed like he had some pride left even after being slashed by the human. Steve shook his head. He smiled at the fact that he had won the battle but look what he had done in the process. He had injured his opponent badly and it was more than likely by his dumb luck that he did. The human hadn't actually expected to come out of their fight alive and after seeing the super human's wound he didn't think Herobrine was going to come out of that fight alive. They both had survived, more or less, and now the miner needed to show him what kindness was and to help him see what he's been trying to show him all along.

Walking closer to the bed, Steve's blue orbs met with the still teary and half closed orbs of the old hero. He kept a soft gaze and to his surprise, the hero had a passive look on his own features. The human kneeled so he was eye level, shaking since he still had a fear of the being in his heart. "I need you to try and stay awake. I'm going to get you new bandages and see if Nigel left me anymore potions. I know the potions hurt but it's the only thing I can do until we figure out how to get your blood to heal you again." The ancient man nodded softly, shocking the miner when he seemed to just give in. "I'm showing you a hand of mercy and I want to help you. I want to pay for the damage I've done. Lionel would've done the same thing, just like when he was pulling you to safety. Let me do what my distant grandfather did."

The miner and the Demi-God stared at each other for a few long moments, before Herobrine sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Steve stood to see if he could find anything that would help the other, until a weak hand clung onto his wrist. He looked back at Herobrine, who had his mouth slightly agape as if to speak. He mouthed two words and Steve was shocked when he read the man's lips.

'Thank you,'

* * *

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed my take on two wonderful chapters of the MC fanfic, "Hero's Bane" by BlackDragon41. It's an amazing story and it will make you feel every emotion under the sun. BD, I hope you enjoyed this you're reading it. Please leave a review! :D**_


End file.
